1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for containing and dispensing pet litter. In particular, the present invention relates to devices for containing and dispensing cat litter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pets such as domestic cats and kittens are commonly housed in the homes of their owners. Pet litter well known in the art is commonly placed in containers for absorbing and covering urine and fecal matter eliminated by such pets.
However, devices for containing pet litter commonly have no means for storing and dispensing litter therein. Furthermore, such devices are often bulky and unsightly.
Devices for storing and/or dispensing pet litter are known in the art. Exemplary of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,822,671; 4,299,190; 5,184,568; 5,184,575; 5,286,458 B1; 5,394,835; 5,662,066; 5,713,302; 5,749,317; 5,970,914; 6,463,881 B2; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0139312 A1.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a pet litter device having the outward shape of a chiminea, the pet litter device including a hollow bulbous enlarged diameter portion having an upper end and a lower end, the lower end having a circular floor therein for receipt of pet litter, the hollow bulbous enlarged diameter portion having an opening therein for providing access to the interior of the hollow bulbous enlarged diameter portion, the hollow bulbous enlarged diameter portion having a hollow reduced diameter portion connected to the upper end thereof for receipt and storage of pet litter, and the hollow reduced diameter portion having a circular cone-shaped floor therein for supporting pet litter stored therein, the circular cone-shaped floor having a valve in the center thereof for selectively dispensing pet litter into the interior of the bulbous enlarged diameter portion.